


CASE #0162512

by F_X



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 13:18:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13614168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F_X/pseuds/F_X
Summary: He sees you when you're sleeping, he knows when you're awake...





	CASE #0162512

CASE #0162512  
\----------  
[CLICK]  
[SOUND OF PEN WRITING ON PAPER, FAINT STATIC NOISE IN BACKGROUND]  
[SOUND OF DOOR OPENING]  
ELIAS: Martin?  
MARTIN: Sorry, I...What are you doing?  
ELIAS (SIGHING): Just going over a few things. Anything you wanted, Martin?  
MARTIN: I...uh...Do you know where the tea is?  
[FEW SECONDS' PAUSE, FULL OF THE SOUND OF STATIC]  
ELIAS: Left cupboard above the sink. Now, if you...  
MARTIN: Thank you...Oh, of course, I'll...Yes...Right...  
[SOUND OF DOOR CLOSING]  
[CLICK]  
\----------  
[CLICK]  
[SOUND OF CARDBOARD BOXES BEING SEARCHED]  
TIM: Are you sure it's even here?  
ARCHIVIST (ANNOYED): Yes. I found them just a few months ago. Do you see them?  
TIM: I don't. If I did, I would have told you.  
ARCHIVIST (SIGHING): Right, yes. Sorry.  
[SOUND OF STATIC AND DISTORTION]  
MICHAEL: Maybe I can help?  
TIM: Who the h...  
ARCHIVIST: M-Michael!  
MICHAEL (LAUGHING): Yes. Ah, it has been a while, hasn't it, Archivist?  
ARCHIVIST: I...Yes! Yes it has! Why are you here?  
TIM: You know this guy?  
ARCHIVIST: It's...complicated...  
MICHAEL: The winter solstice is a special time, Archivist. I have always been especially fond of this time of the year.  
ARCHIVIST: But why are you here?  
MICHAEL: To help you decorate the place, of course.  
[DISTORTION INTENSIFIES OVER THE SOUND OF STONE BEING SCRATCHED]  
TIM: What is that?  
ARCHIVIST (WHISPERING): I...I have no idea...  
[MICHAEL LAUGHS AND LAUGHS]  
[CLICK]  
\----------  
[CLICK]  
MARTIN: Christmas is a special time, of cheer and warmth and snow. Oh the snow, so white and clean. Falling from the sky like ...  
[CLICK]  
\----------  
[CLICK]  
[SOUND OF PERSON WALKING THROUGH HALLWAYS, STRANGE LAUGH IN BACKGROUND GETS LOUDER]  
ELIAS (MUMBLING): What is going on?...  
[SOUND OF DOOR OPENING]  
[DISTORTION AND STATIC]  
MICHAEL: A guest! How ... lovely...  
ELIAS: Yes, quite. Would you mind if I asked your name?  
MICHAEL (LAUGHING): My name? Your friends call me Michael. I expected you to have seen that.  
ELIAS: I...Very well. And are you responsible for all these...fractals...  
MICHAEL: I thought this place could need some colours.  
ELIAS: I see.  
ARCHIVIST: Fewer could have done it. You're giving me a headache!  
MICHAEL: I do appologise, Archivist.  
TIM (ANNOYED): I'll have to find Martin...This is TOO WEIRD!  
[CLICK]  
\----------  
[CLICK]  
MARTIN (HUMMING SANTA CLAUS IS COMING TO TOWN)  
[SOUND OF TEACUPS BEING ARRANGED]  
MARTIN: Left cupboard he said...  
[SOUND OF DOOR OPENING]  
TIM: Oh here you are... What are you doing?  
MARTIN: Oh hey. I was...just...going to make some tea. Want some?  
TIM: You know what...Yes...Please.  
MARTIN (SLOWLY): You look...I mean...Are you alright?  
TIM (SIGHING): Yes, Martin...I am alright. Mostly anyway.  
MARTIN: Mostly?  
TIM: Well. One of Jon's weird friends decided to show up out of nowhere as we were looking for some string lights he apparently had found a while back.  
MARTIN: Did you find them?  
TIM: No! The weirdo started drawing these weird colourful shapes on the walls with his nails!  
MARTIN: I didn't know Jon could draw...  
TIM: W-what? No! No! His friend... The other weirdo!  
MARTIN: Oh... Right...  
[LONG PAUSE]  
MARTIN: Sooo...Tea?  
[CLICK]  
\----------  
[CLICK]  
[SOUND OF DISTORTION]  
ARCHIVIST: Maybe it's better if Elias and I do this? You have already ruined two of these.  
MICHAEL: I am not used to decorating like this, Archivist.  
ARCHIVIST: Right...It shows...Elias?  
ELIAS: Of course.  
[COUPLE OF SECONDS FILLED WITH SOUND OF MOVING AROUND]  
ELIAS: Beautiful. Michael, do you mind turning it on?  
[SOUND OF LIGHT SWITCH]  
ARCHIVIST: Beautiful indeed.  
MICHAEL: I must say, I liked my first idea better.  
[CLICK]  
\----------  
[CLICK]  
MARTIN: Do you hear the stars in the night? Loud and clear. They sing of old times. Good times. I wish I could sing along, but I do not know the lyrics. Their light is ...  
[CLICK]  
\----------  
[CLICK]  
[SOUND OF TWO PEOPLE WALKING THROUGH HALLWAYS]  
MARTIN: I hope they won't mind drinking ...  
TIM: They won't. They don't care about where your leaves came from. They just want something hot to drink... Assuming they want anything in the first place.  
MARTIN: I...Alright. I just thought that maybe they would ...  
TIM: No.  
[SOUND OF DOOR OPENING]  
ELIAS (OVER SOUND OF STATIC): Ah! Tim. Martin. I was looking for you.  
MARTIN: I was making tea. You want a cup?  
ELIAS (STATIC FADING): In a minute. Have you seen Sasha? I haven't been able to find her.  
TIM: She might be in artefact storage looking at the table again.  
ELIAS: Of course... I'll check. You two go join up with the others.  
MARTIN: Can you ask her if she wants a cup too?  
[PAUSE]  
ELIAS: ...Will do...  
[CLICK]  
\----------  
[CLICK]  
[STATIC AND DISTORTION]  
ELIAS: Sasha.  
NOT-SASHA: Yes.  
ELIAS: I couldn't find you.  
NOT-SASHA: I know. I appologise.  
ELIAS: Are you alright? You look...unwell...  
NOT-SASHA: Yes. I am good. Thank you, Elias.  
[PAUSE]  
ELIAS: Fascinating table. I never got a good look at it.  
[STATIC INCREASES THEN ABRUPTLY STOPS]  
ELIAS (SHAKEN): I...think that will have to wait till later anyway. Let's go join the others.  
NOT-SASHA: Yes. I think that would be good.  
[CLICK]  
\----------  
[CLICK]  
[SOUND OF STATIC AND DISTORTION]  
ARCHIVIST: Could you hand me the sugar, Martin?  
MARTIN: Oh, sure.  
ARCHIVIST: Thanks.  
[LONG PAUSE]  
TIM: Can we at least put on some music? This silence is killing me!  
MICHAEL: I can fix that. Give me one second.  
[STATIC BRIEFLY INCREASES BEFORE GOING BACK TO NORMAL]  
[SANTA CLAUS IS COMING TO TOWN IS QUIETLY BEING PLAYED ON CALLIOPE IN THE BACKGROUND]  
MICHAEL: Better?  
TIM (slowly): I think so, yes.  
MICHAEL (LAUGHING): Good.  
[SOUND OF DOOR OPENING AND CLOSING]  
ELIAS: I think we're all here now.  
MARTIN: Lovely. The tea is starting to get cold too, should I go ...  
NOT-SASHA: No. It is okay.  
MARTIN: Right...Yes...Right...  
ELIAS: So, now that we're all here, let's get on with it.  
[STATIC BRIEFLY INTENSIFIES]  
ELIAS: Michael, would you mind...?  
MICHAEL: Of course.  
[SOUND OF DOOR OPENING]  
ELIAS: Thank you.  
[SOUND OF HEAVY FOOTSTEPS]  
BREEKON: Good evening...  
HOPE: Everyone.  
BREEKON: Just bringing you...  
HOPE: A few presents...  
BREEKON: For the archive.  
HOPE: Won't take long.  
[SOUND OF JINGLING BELLS AND HEAVY OBJECT BEING DRAGGED ACROSS FLOOR]  
MARTIN: A coffin? Really?  
TIM: Compared to the rest of what's in here, that's not even that spooky, Martin.  
MARTIN: I know, but...Seriously? And what's with the costumes?  
BREEKON: Santa...  
HOPE: Claus.  
BREEKON: It's that time of the year...  
HOPE: After all.  
[PAUSE]  
ARCHIVIST: Well, yes, b--  
BREEKON: Merry Christmas to all...  
HOPE: And to all a good night...  
[SOUND OF HEAVY FOOTSTEPS AND DOOR CLOSING]  
ARCHIVIST: I feel like I should remember this coffin from somewhere...  
[MICHAEL LAUGHS]  
ELIAS: As you may have noticed, it is Christmas... And I thought we ought to properly celebrate that, so I have gotten you a few things.  
MARTIN: I...What?  
ELIAS: Nothing big, but I felt it was in its place. You have all worked so hard.  
[SOUND OF PADLOCK BEING OPENED AND CHAINS BEING MOVED]  
ELIAS: First, I want to give this to you, Tim.  
[SOUND OF SOFT PRESENT WRAPPED IN PAPER BEING THROWN AND CAUGHT]  
TIM: Oh? Well...Thanks. Shall I just go ahead?  
ELIAS: I would say that is a reasonable way to continue, yes.  
TIM (OPENING PRESENT): Oh, sweet! And in the right size too I think.  
ELIAS: Glad you like it. I had a feeling that you would.  
ARCHIVIST: What is it? For the record...  
TIM: It's a jacket. A black one, with ... something ... on the back...  
MICHAEL: An eye.  
ARCHIVIST: Oh...I see.  
MICHAEL (LAUGHING): Ah, yes.  
ELIAS: Next, Sasha.  
[SOUND OF ANOTHER PRESENT BEING HANDED OVER]  
NOT-SASHA: Thank you, Elias.  
[SOUND OF PAPER BEING TORN]  
NOT-SASHA: A book. Is it a Leitner?  
ELIAS: I would hope not.  
NOT-SASHA: Stranger in a Strange Land. I am looking forward.  
ELIAS: I suspected as much. Now, Martin.  
MARTIN: Yes? Sorry, I was just looking at some of the fractals.  
ELIAS (HANDING MARTIN A PRESENT): With how much you talk about it, I thought this would be something you could appreciate.  
MARTIN (OPENING PRESENT): Tea? I...I don't know what...Thanks, Elias. Thank you!  
ARCHIVIST (MUMBLING): Just don't make us drink it all the time...  
ELIAS: Jon.  
ARCHIVIST: What? Sorry, I didn't mean that.  
ELIAS: Your present.  
ARCHIVIST: Oh, of course.  
[SOUND OF PRESENT BEING HANDED OVER]  
ARCHIVIST: Thank you, Elias. Let's see...  
[SOUND OF TINY BOX BEING OPENED]  
ARCHIVIST: Cassette tapes...And a camera...  
ELIAS: You seem to enjoy recording and taking pictures.  
ARCHIVIST: I...  
ELIAS: Just make sure to get permission first.  
ARCHIVIST: I...Right...Of course. Thank you.  
[SOUND OF COFFIN BEING CLOSED, CHAINS MOVED, PADLOCK LOCKED]  
MICHAEL: One second, Eye.  
ELIAS: Yes?  
MICHAEL: I feel like I should give this place a present as well after all this.  
[PAUSE]  
ELIAS: I ... see...  
MICHAEL: Let me handle this.  
[SOUND OF DOOR OPENING, COFFIN PUSHED THROUGH, DOOR CLOSES]  
ARCHIVIST: Was that the artefact storage?  
NOT-SASHA: Yes. Next to the table.  
ARCHIVIST: Oh...  
MICHAEL: I feel like you can find a good use for it.  
ELIAS: Well...I...Thank you, Michael. The institute appreciates your donation to its collection. I don't have the necessary forms to fill out on me, but we can...  
MICHAEL: That shouldn't be necessary, don't worry.  
ELIAS: Very well. Now, before we enjoy Martin's lovely tea, I suggest we sing a little song.  
[CALLIOPE MUSIC PLAYS ONCE MORE]  
EVERYONE (SINGING OVER THE SOUND OF STATIC AND DISTORTION):  
He sees you when you're sleeping  
He knows when you're awake  
He knows if you've been bad or good  
So be good for goodness sake  
[CLICK]


End file.
